San Francisco
The City of San Francisco was the capital city of United Earth. A city in the state of California, in the United States of America, San Francisco was the location of Starfleet Headquarters, Starfleet Academy, and the Starfleet War Memorial, as well as the offices of the President of United Earth and the United Earth Prime Minister. In the mid-22nd century, it was the location of the Coalition of Planets Security Council. It received more shuttle traffic than any other city in the Sol system. The city's most notable landmark was the Golden Gate Bridge. In the dark mirror universe, the city of San Francisco also existed and it is also the location for Starfleet Headquarters. History In 1893, Guinan met Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data in San Francisco. In 1941, San Francisco was described as a city of glamour and mystery, but a little dangerous, as it was the site of criminal investigations. This made it a popular for film noir. Throughout the centuries, San Francisco has been one of the most important cities on Earth. When Woodstock was held in the state of New York in the late 1960s, the city was considered the West Coast chapter of this historic event. Following World War II, the nations of the Earth gathered in San Francisco to create the United Nations Charter, establishing the United Nations in the hopes of avoiding another major war. When first contact was made in 2063, the Confederacy of Vulcan soon established a compound in San Francisco. In 2062, Oldtown San Francisco was struck by an enormous earthquake, the Greater Quake and it took 20 years for the city to be restored. Another catastrophic earthquake struck in 2109, but under the leadership of Mayor Romanova, recovery was much swifter. Throughout metropolitan areas such as Berkeley and Oakland, seismic regulators were put into place. By the 23rd and 24th centuries, fault line activity was still monitored, but dampened. As Humanity started to rebuild and reclaim the Earth, it began to look to the stars again. San Francisco became the capital city of United Earth, with the offices of the UE President and Prime Minister located there, following planetary unification in 2130. It also became the location of United Earth Starfleet Headquarters. When the Federation Starfleet was founded in 2161, San Francisco continued to serve as the home of the new, amalgamated space force. In 2155, San Francisco hosted representatives from Earth, Vulcan, Andor, Denobula, Rigel, and Coridan III, as the planets began to work together toward the formation of a Coalition of Planets. Later that year, it became the headquarters of the Coalition Security Council. In 2161, this Coalition finally gave way to the foundation of the United Federation of Planets and the signing of its charter in San Francisco's Candlestick Auditorium. In 2156, the Starfleet War Memorial was completed in San Francisco to honor the lives lost in the Xindi Attack on Earth three years earlier. However, many more names were later added to that list, including lives lost in the Earth-Romulan War and all subsequent conflicts in which the Federation found itself embroiled. In 2245, construction was completed on the at the San Francisco Ship Yards. In reference stardate 2/1502 (c. 2273), an art gallery in San Francisco displayed a piece from a known Klingon servitor race. Its provenance was unknown, but likely came via Orion trade. In 2285, San Francisco became the key target for the Cetacean Probe that was attempting to communicate with the extinct species of humpback whale. The Probe nearly destroyed the Earth, but thankfully, Admiral James T. Kirk, was able to travel back to 1986 and rescue two whales from 20th century San Francisco. Benjamin Sisko, Jennifer Sisko and Jake Sisko briefly lived in San Francisco before Sisko was assigned to the . In 2375, San Francisco found itself on the front-line of the Dominion War, when a Breen attack force penetrated the Sol system's defenses and launched a devastating attack on the Presidio, where the key Starfleet facilities were located. Thankfully, further attacks on Earth were prevented by a Starfleet task force led by the . Despite this, severe damage was caused to Starfleet Headquarters and the Golden Gate Bridge. Restoration crews quickly restored the city to its former glory. When Miles O'Brien was moving to San Francisco after the Dominion War, Julian Bashir mentioned many aspects of the city he liked. Description Samuel Clemens once said that the coldest winter he'd ever spent was actually a San Francisco summer. Geography *Candlestick Park *DeLaGuardia Tower *Federation Hall *Fisherman's Wharf *Romanova Building *Transamerica Pyramid *World War III Memorial *Golden Gate: **Golden Gate Bridge **Golden Gate Park *The Presidio: **Starfleet Academy **Starfleet Command **Starfleet Headquarters **Starfleet Intelligence **Starfleet Medical **Starfleet Medical Academy **Starfleet War Memorial **Tucker Memorial Building *Sausalito: **Vulcan Compound *Oakland *San Jose *Berkeley Category:Earth settlements